Temple of the fairy or school of what?
by C-gyn
Summary: Rated T for my and the caracters light swearing.
1. It was the day of my 16 birthday

**Hi my name is C-gyn and I`m a big fan of Fairy Tail.**

 **This is my first fanfic so please do not hate on me.**

 **So hoppe you henjoy!**

* * *

 _Fun fact_

 _Lisana is supose to represent Natsu's past and Lucy his futur._

* * *

 _CHAPTER1_

It was the day of my 16 birthday. I Lucy Heartfillia had sworn to avenge my parents Jude and Leila Heartfillia, king and queen of the magic kingdom of Fiore, murdered by Jose Porla , my uncle and new king. But to achieve my vengeance I had to go train and unleash the power of the stargazer in the Temple of the Fairy.

I was walking in the dense forest of Bahuma were the temple was hidden. I was three days far into my journey without taking a break. The air was filled with nano particules of magic (Etherion) and my head was spinning.

With no road to guide me, my eyes slowly started to see black and, without being able to see what was in front of me, I felt from a cliff.

I fell and as the ground came closer, I heard a : "WATCH OUT FLAME BRAIN!" before falling into darkness.

When I woke-up, I was in an infirmary bed. The room was strangely comfortable, habitually I hated hospital because each time I went somebody was dying or died in front of me.

As those dark thoughts disappeared, «So you are finally awake! » said a voice coming from the door.

Hearing this voice I slowly turned to see who it was. As I faced it, the voice appeared to belong to a cute *cough* hot *cough* pink hair teenager. «Yo I'm Natsu!» .

* * *

 _Fun fact_

 _In French Cancer does not say Hebby (shrimp) but lobster._

* * *

 **So did ya like it**

 **If yes please reviwes and if not please also reviwes to tell me what I did wrong.**

 **From my shity computer to yours C-gyn.**


	2. Raven haired dude and Old dwarf

**Ohayō C-gyn here !**

 **I'm really happy to presente you the second chapter of my first fanfic!**

 **Thanks to Shi-Ha Warrior for helping me.**

 **PS:Sorry for the spelling.**

* * *

 _Fun fact_

 _Hiro Mshima's daughter name is Nashi._

 _The name that he plan's giving to Lucy and Natsu's child_

* * *

 _CHAPTER 2_

Hearing this voice I slowly turned to see who it was. The voice turned out to belong to a cute *cough* hot *cough* pink hair teenager.

«Yo I'm Natsu! »

«AAAAAAAAAAAAH! »I screamed, throwing the pillows at him.

«What's your problem? »Yelp that Natsu guy.

«Who are you and were am I? »I ask while looking for a pointy thing to threaten him, only to end up with a pen. «Tell me or I will use it!»

«Hold on! First you risk to hut yourself and secondo if it wasn't for me you'd be dead by now blondie»

«Well maybe I did not ask to be save pinky! » I retorted

He suddently grabed my wrist making our forhead touch and said «Nobody has the whish to die beacous they all have a reason to live.»

Not truly understandign what was happenign I said «Well what if I have none Pinki?» Looking at me as if I had just chalenged him he respond by «Then I'l give you one.»After saying that he let go of my wrist grinning like an idiot seeing me pass frome more then ten shades of red.

«Oh an FYI, its salmon not pink! Also, what's your name, I told you mine but you did not tell yours. »

 ** _«Oh no I'm caught! »_** «Hum… My name is Lucy Heart… just Lucy. »

«Well hi (Lucy Heart Just Lucy) welcome to Fairy h…»Before he could finish his sentence a raven haired boy and an old dwarf entered the room.

«Oh I see you are awake. My name is Mokarov Dreyard »

«Or even Gramps! »Said nonchanoly Natsu. »

«Oi shut up ash for brain Gramps talking. » Said the raven haired boy whit a chalenging look.

«Wan a fight ice princesse? » Without answering the ice princesse in question jumpte on him starting their brawl.

«Heheum… I am sorry for their childishness. But, he suddenly toke a sirius tone; I see that you are not dead, you a mageam I right? »

« _ **Wow you can see that Iam not dead how clever !»**_

«Yes. I am a mage and it is also the reason why I… » I stopt dead in my sentence not wanting to say the reason I came in this forest.

«You what? » Asked the two young boy as the dwarf only nodded

«Why I went in this forest, to find the temple of the Fairy. »

«The what? » Asked Natsu and raven haired dude.

 ** _«Raven haired dude, good pet name. »_** I tough, but before I could lose myself in my head the old guy I mean Makarov said:

«Well you found it! »

«What? » I said as jumping out of the infirmary bed.

«You heard me well young lady this is the Temple of the Fairy or the School of the Fairy. »

«Yosh I finally found it! »

«Hey Luce why did ya need to find us? »

«First my name is Lucy not Luce you pink haired idiot and second it was to find the high priest so he could teach me how to control my power. »

«And what is this power? » Said raven haired dude.

«Well I'm a… **_Celestial mage_**! What is your raven haired dude? » I said not wanting to say I was the _**Star guyser.**_

«I am an **_Ice demon slayer_** , the idiot over there is a **_Fire dragon slayer_** and by the way my name is Grey. »

«Well nice to meet you Gray! » I said as we shoke hands.

«I am sorry to interrupt you all but, said Makarov while looking at me; you said you wanted to find the Temple of the Fairy, would you like to join the school? »

«Well yes! Even if I did not want to I would . »

«Why? » Asked raven … I mean Gray.

«Personal matters. » I explained.

«Anyhow, welcome to my school or house. » Said Makarov while smiling.

 ** _«Maybe I should call him Master now. »_** I said to myself as looking to the old men smiling at me.

«Now that we finish talking we should show you your room so get up and follow me. »

…TIME SKIP…...

After they shown me my key, I went into my room. When I opened the door I almost fainted. This room I was going to share whit ho knows who looked like a library, my paradise in other ways.

Even if I still didn't know who was going to be my roommate I felled that we would like each other.

* * *

 _Fun fact_

 _Fairy tail was sposed to be a_ postman guild.

* * *

 **For the peoples thjat asked me , Yes this acounte is shared by two users.**

 **Hope you all l** **iked it and please reviwe**

 **F** **rom my shity computer to yours C-gyn out.**

 **.**


End file.
